A Stitch in Time, Part IV: A Favor of Love
Notes The combines for this timeline are VERY long. Without potions they are taking 3-5 minutes EACH. Plan accordingly. Required Materials Bring at least: *100 storm stalk *50 golden ember *50 deadly mushroom *50 rock fern *50 nightmare cichlid *50 Celestial Coal *50 Celestial Candle *50 Celestial Incense *1 strand of ether Steps # Exit to Plane of Magic at to speak with Druzzil Ro at . # Enter at . # Create the following on The Fiend Found at : #* Ire-Bound Flame #**Requires: #*** 50 dark abhorrent ore from dark abhorrent ore nodes in zone. #**** Pick up the golem body at and place it at . Run to the far side of that platform. The a dog will port to the body. #**** Take the now cleared teleport pad at to the upper ledge to harvest the ore. #**** To get down, go toward the ledge, there appears to be an invisible stair. Watch for the floating mob, then jump down toward the teleport pad. #*** 50 twisting worms from soiled mound nodes in zone. #*** 50 golden ember #*** 50 storm stalk #*** 50 Celestial Coal #* Resident Atunement Lens #**Requires: #*** 50 fiend stool from fiend stool nodes in zone. #****The stool is dropped by an imp that patrols behind the sleeping dragon near #**** Note: Dismount and crouch when walking near the dragon to avoid waking it. #*** 50 blackwood from blackwood nodes in zone. #*** 50 deadly mushroom #*** 50 rock fern #*** 50 Celestial Candle #* Sensory Delver #**Requires: #*** 50 charred bone marrow from a resting pain bringer in zone. #**** Found in the Rectory of Confession near #*** 50 red shard of malice from shards of malice nodes in zone #**** Note: Only harvest when they're red. If harvested while blue, all red shards already collected will be destroyed. #*** 50 nightmare cichlid #*** 50 storm stalk #*** 50 Celestial Incense # Craft the Arcane Ocularum on The Malicious Mixer at . # Use Arcane Acularum on a fiendish attendant near #* You will be ported into the fiend's body. Listen to the Mistresses of Hate. # Travel to Nektulos Forest near the transition to Darklight wood at . #* The quest will update when you get close enough to a wandering hermit. # Speak to the wandering hermit. # Speak to Druzzil Ro at in the Plane of Magic. # Speak to Varig Ro in the Coliseum of Valor. # Speak to Druzzil Ro at in the Coliseum of Valor. # Speak to Erollisi Marr at . # Obtain the following: #* Devotion Chain from Erolllisi's shrine in Antonica at . #* Golden Casing from New Halas at . # Craft Erollisi's Favor on any Elaborate Work Bench. #* Requires: #** 1 Silvered Heart #** 1 Devotion Chain #** 1 Golden Casing #** 1 strand of ether #** 50 Celestial Coal # Rewards *At least *Rune: Ascension Mastery (Recipe book) *Rune: Planar Ascension (Recipe book)